Why Don't You Stay
by Kenz-lindz2014
Summary: JJ and Will have a nasty break up. Her team notices something is up but don't know what it is or how to help. Lucky for her, Jack tells Hotch that he and Henry had a long talk at the park.
1. Chapter 1

****** I do not own any Criminal minds character or plot******

I hung up the phone and laid back down in bed. There was no way in hell that I was going to go into work today. Henry, luckily, was at his grandparent's for the week. I closed my eyes and began to feel the sleep take over my body.

***At the Office***

Everyone was worried. They haven't seen JJ all day. Rossi walked up to Hotch's door. and knocked/ "Yeah?" he heard a voice from inside and decided to go in.

"Have you heard from JJ?" The older man asked his boss "Everyone is worried about her"

Hotch looked up from his paperwork. "She called in today. I think she said Henry is sick and she was taking him to the doctor. She said everything would be okay and she would be back tomorrow." Rossi nodded. "Are you okay?"

Aaron sighed. "Yeah it was just a long week. I am glad tomorrow is Friday." Rossi again nodded and excused himself. He closed the office door. He walked to the rest of the team and informed them of the news he received. A few minutes later Hotch came out of his office. He grinned at them "We get to go home early" He said knowing they were excited. "BUT" he continued before everyone could scatter to collect their things. "you need to know not only do absolutely get this weekend off. We get tomorrow off. Go! Enjoy your three day weekend!" Many of them cheered and were thinking about what to do with their extra day off.

"Sugar plum lets go see that new movie" Garcia said to her best friend.

"Anything as long as you are there with me" He flirted back. They walked out with his arm around her and him carrying her bag. Reid and Emily followed, seeing if they could come along.

Aaron smiled at Dave "I am going to pick up Jack from school" he put on his jacket and picked up his stuff.

"That's great. He will be surprised" He smiled and the two friends went their separate ways.

***JJ's House* **

JJ woke up, feeling better and then she remembered what happened. Her and Will broke up. It was the worst break up. He had accused her of cheating on him in the morning. She had no idea where he got that idea. He was the only one she loved. She went to work and came back late that night to find Will in their bed with Henry's babysitter. They fought all night. While JJ laid in bed she thought about the night before.

_JJ parked in the driveway and walked up to the house. She walked inside and turned on the lights. Will wasn't waiting for her in the living room like he usually did after a long day. She checked on Henry. He was fast asleep. She watched him in his slumber for a few minutes before hearing some noise come from down the hall. She walked to her and Will's bedroom. JJ could hear him moaning. She smirked and opened the door "Honey you didn't wait for m…" She looked up and saw that he wasn't alone. In fact the young woman that was on top of him was Sarah, Henry's babysitter. "What the Hell?!" She was beyond pissed. She pulled Sara off of her husband "Get out and never come back!" Sara started to say something but was interrupted "If you say anything I will report Will for having sex with a minor and I will let your parents know who it was" Sara left with her stuff. _

_Will stood up "So you can cheat on me but I cant have a little fun?!" he yelled_

"_I'm not cheating on you!" She screamed back. She set her stuff down "I would never do anything like that to you. I love you. We have a son together!" She had tears falling down her face._

_Will walked over to her " Do not lie to me! You have cheated on me! You don't love me! You love your job! Henry and I? We are just your part time job that you wish you could quit!" He yelled back he was beyond pissed. "You don't love me, you are just a whore who married me because I knocked you up!" He slapped her across the face. As soon as he realized what he did. "Jen I'm so sorry. I di…"_

_JJ interrupted him. "Get out! We are over!" She sat on the bed and let the tears fall when he was gone. What hurt the most was what he said before he left. The words stayed in her head. "Good. I don't to do anything with you or that little monster. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble with a horrible mother like you!" That's the last thing she heard before the front door slammed shut. _

_JJ didn't get any sleep that night. She called her mom at 5 am and asked her to watch Henry for the weekend, saying the babysitter had called in sit. He mother agreed._

JJ decided she need to take a shower. She showered and let the tears fall hoping she would feel better soon. When she was done she laid on the bed in a towel and cried once again "Why?!" she screamed. She began to get angry. She threw her wedding ring across the room. When that didn't satisfy her, she picked up a photo of her and Will. She threw it and watch it go flying. She decided to do this all around her. In the kitchen she threw the vase of flowers Will gave her for her birthday the week before. The glass went everywhere. It ended up cutting her up on her left and a spot on her arm. He feet were bleeding from walking on glass everywhere, but she didn't care anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own any criminal minds character or plot*******

***Aaron and Jack***

"Hey buddy how was your day?" he asked when he picked Jack up from Hailey's. He got called into a meeting before he could leave the building so he couldn't pick Jack up at school.

It was great dad!. Aunt Jess and mom took me to the park after school and Henry was there and We got to play with him" Aaron looked at Hailey "Wasn't Henry sick today?" Hailey shook her head no. "Was Miss JJ there today Jack?"

"No Henry said his mommy and daddy both had to work and the babysitter was sick so he gets to stay at his grandma and grandpa's house ALL weekend" With that Aaron picked up Jack and walked to the car, worried. He buckled Jack in and got into his seat. He drove but went past his house and went to JJ's. "Dad that was our house" Jack pointed out.

"Yeah buddy I know. Daddy has to stop and check on Miss JJ to make sure she is alright. It will be real quick. Okay?" He saw the boy nod as they pulled into her driveway. He left Jack in the car and knocked on the door.

Hotch waited a few moment but didn't hear anything. He opened the door. "JJ?" he called out. "Your door was open" he walked in and saw the glass everywhere "JJ!" He grabbed his gun and searched the house. He heard a sob coming from the bedroom. "JJ?" he asked again. With his gun he walked towards the door like he was trained for. He looked around and put his gun down. He looked at her " Oh god, JJ?" He knelt down to her level. She was crying uncontrollably. He looked around and noticed that the All the pictures of her and Will were torn. She even torn him out of the pictures with her and Henry. Aaron Hotchner did something he usually wouldn't will one of his colleagues. He pulled her into a hug and rocked her. He rubbed her back softly. "Jennifer can you tell me what happened?" the only thing she did was tell him it was a long story. He noticed she was bleeding "Hang on a moment" he got up and got a first aid kit. He came back and cleaned her wounds he assumed were from all the glass.

"Hotch?" She looked up at him. "I can't be here any longer" He nodded at her and helped her up. "Want to come have dinner with Jack and I?" he asked. She nodded slightly and hugged him once more. Hotch held her close, he didn't know what was going on but he was sure he would find out soon. "JJ, Jack is in the car. Will you be okay until we get to my apartment?" He asked. He knew she wasn't going to want to tell him what happened, not to mention a 10 year old.

"I'll be fine Hotch" She grabbed a hoodie and slipped it on, along with a pair of shoes. She let her boss lead her out to his car when she noticed it started snowing. "Wow" she mumbled. It was a beautiful sight. She smiled and got in the passenger seat.

"Miss JJ is going to come with us Jack. She is all alone tonight."

"Okay Daddy. This will be so much fun." Hotch started driving.

When they arrived at the Hotchner's house. JJ got out and walked with Jack and Aaron to the do. She let Aaron unlock it and then slipped inside. "Jack can you go do your homework in the kitchen? Miss JJ and I need to talk in daddy's office" Jack nodded, gave JJ a hug and ran into the kitchen with his homework. Hotch led JJ to his office. He sat down next to her on the couch. He looked at her. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, they were bloodshot. She had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek. "JJ what happened?"

The nervous agent looked down and played with her wedding ring. Tears began to fall down her face "Will is gone" she cried. JJ buried her head into her hands. A Few moments later she felt a hand rubbing her back. Hotch pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort her. He knew what this felt like. "Anything else?" he asked "was it because of your long hours? I can cut you down if I need to?" She nodded her head and sighed. "He thought I was cheating on him one morning then that night I found him in bed with Henry's babysitter" she cried harder. Hotch tightened his grip. How could someone break someone so sweet.

"JJ I am so sorry. You don't deserve him, but I do have one last question. What happened to your eye, your arm and your feet?" JJ sighed and sat up out of his reach. She told him the whole story. What he said and did. How she took the news and how she cut up her feet. Hotch pulled her close to him again and held her as she cried. He held onto her and rubbed her back. JJ finally felt safe. She cried into her boss's chest.

**I know this chapter is short but if there is anything else you would like to see please review. If you have ideas review. If you dont like it, review! I want them to start off as friends then best friends before they get together. So if anyone wants to help write it or has any ideas please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch held the broken hearted girl close to him. JJ was by far the strongest one of them on the BAU Team. He has never seen her even blink an eye when they were out in the field. Now she was broken and couldn't help it. Aaron was furious with Will, he could not wait until the next time he saw him, but right now JJ needed him and he wasn't going anywhere. When she calmed down a little he lifted her up a little "Why don't you go take a bath and I'll see if jack needs help with his homework and I'll start dinner?" JJ nodded and went in the the master bathroom and started a warm bath.

Hotch went downstairs "Hey buddy. Done with your homework" Jack nodded. "Okay Miss JJ isn't feeling well. Should we make her some dinner?" Jack started bouncing up and down "Yes!" Hotch laughed at his son and gave him a huge hug. They began to make dinner.

When everything was ready Hotch walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Jen? Dinner is ready whenever you are." JJ nodded but realized he couldn't see her. "Okay." She got up and wrapped herself up in a towel. She noticed her clothes had blood on them. "Hotch?"

"Yeah?" he asked hoping she was alright.

"I need some clean clothes" she pointed out "Do you have anything I could wear?" She watched him nod and look through drawers. He picked some things and handed it to her. It was a pair of his sweatpants, a tshirt and hoodie.

"Sorry I thought I had some of Hailey's stuff still but I couldn't find anything. This should fit you. I hope its okay." He said looking at her.

"Thanks Hotch" she smiled at him and went into the bathroom to change. She dried her hair with the towel and brush threw it with her fingers. She came out with the sweatpants sitting gently on her hips. She smiled at him "Hotch, I can't thank you enough for today" she said before looking down.

"JJ it's no problem. You did not deserve to be treated like that. I might be your boss but I will always be here for you. I am also a friend. And friends help friends in need" he smiled down at her. "Let's go eat!" He followed jj down the stairs. "Her buddy looks who's here"

"Aunt JJ!" Jack screamed and hugged her tight "are you okay? Daddy says you didn't feel good"

"I feel a lot better now. Let's eat!" JJ, Hotch, and jack had a nice meal together. When they were done Jack looked at his father "Can I pretty please have a cookie dad. I was really good today." Hotch laughed and got up. He carried a plate full of cookies over to the table along with a jug of milk. "Only one Jack" Aaron said to his son.

A couple hours and cookies later Jack was finally in bed and Hotch was sitting on the couch while JJ sat in the comfy rocking chair. They were watching some TV show called "The Monsters Inside Me". Hotch looked over at JJ and saw her grossed out face. He chuckled to himself. JJ looked over "What is so funny?" She asked looking at him.

"You. You look so scared that you have one of those inside yourself." He smiled at her.

"I could. We go all over the country. I could easily pick one of these up. And I wouldn't be laughing Hotch. After dealing with killers and monsters all day everyday I have never seen you as scared as you were tonight when Jack had 3 cookies. He is just a kid." She laughed at him.

"Oh shut it and go to bed" He joked. About an hour later Hotch was almost asleep and JJ was passed out on the chair. He smiled and watch her for a minute. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down and covered her up with a blanket. Hotch grabbed a blanket and went out to sleep on the couch. He fell asleep and even though he was on the couch it was the best he slept in a long time. Tonight he knew that his agent was safe. The whole team had been worried about her and he knew she was alright.

**I am so sorry. I was having trouble with this chapter but I have an idea for the next one. I am working on school work right now and then I will probably even start the next one tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

****I do not own any Criminal minds plot or characters** **

**3 Days Later**

JJ sat in Hotch's office waiting for him to come back from a meeting. She thought about the past three days. He helped her with getting ready to file for divorce with Will. He was a great lawyer and even a better friend. If someone were to tell JJ when she first started her job that she would become best friends with her boss, she would have laughed so hard she would probably had a heart attack. But here she was hiding in his office about to cry. The team thought she was with Hotch in the meeting. She looked up as the door opened and Hotch walked in. He shut the door and turned on the lights. He turned around and jumped when he saw her sitting there "JJ what the hell are you.." He looked at her "Jen what is wrong" He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled his best friend into a hug.

She shook her head and just took in his scent. "Just sit her for a second" she mumbled.

"Okay" He held her close and rubbed her back. After a few minutes he asked again "Jay, can you tell me what's wrong?" without pulling away.

She sighed and took in another deep breath of him before sitting up. "What are they going to think of me? They don't even know Will and I were having problems and now we are getting a divorce. What if they find out he hit me? The FBI agent can't defend herself against her husband? What's that say about me, that I am a horrible agent? They can't find out about that Hotch." She began to cry again. Hotch pulled her back into a hug.

"JJ" He sighed "You are the strongest person I know on this team and it is because you are such a private person. I am surprised you let me in at all. I think if I didn't show up that night you would have called in sick again today." He paused for a second. "Jen, did Will hit you more than once? Has he done this in the past"

JJ sniffed and wiped her eyes. She gave Hotch a questionable look and sighed "I guess I should face them now" She said looking out the window seeing that Morgan was watching them.

She was avoiding the question but Hotch didn't know why. He gave her one more hug and looked down at her. "I'll be in here if you need me. Anytime okay?"

"Thanks Aaron" She smiled at him and walked out of his office. "Hey Morgan" She smiled at him.

"What's going on? You're not leaving again are you?" he asked her.

"No" She gave him a soft smile. "Lets go to my office and talk" JJ led Morgan to her office. She sat down and waited for him. "I don't want your pity. I don't want you to look at me differently and I don't want you to tell anyone else until I have a chance to talk to them" She sighed. "Will and I are getting a divorce. That is why I was in the office with Hotch. He is helping me through it and with the divorce itself. I know its not his specialty but he is good enough for this." She looked up at Morgan.

He looked at her "JJ, I didn't know you and Will were having problems. How long have you?" He asked.

She looked down "Since Hotch and Emily saved me" she bit her lip "Um..he just wanted me to um go back to myself. But I couldn't just snap out of it." She looked at Morgan as her phone rang. "Sorry." she said before answering. A few minutes later she hung up. "Let's talk later, we have a new case and I need to tell Hotch." She got up and walked out before Morgan could argue.

**MORGAN'S POV**

"Dammit" he mumbled as JJ walked out. He looked at her office. There were no pictures of her and Will anywhere. Not even with Henry. He sighed and went to wait for everyone.

**WITH HOTCH AND JJ**

JJ knocked on the door. She heard a quiet "Come in" She walked into the office. We have a case" She handed it to him and sat on the edge of his desk. Hotch looked over it as JJ sighed "Hotch I didn't even tell him everything and he is already looking at me different" She bit her lip, trying to control her emotions. Hotch looked up at her "I'm sure he was in shock." He stood up and gave her a quick hug "You okay? We need to debrief the team and then head to the jet." JJ nodded against his chest then pulled away. "Thank you so much. I never thought in a million years that you and I would become best friends."

Hotch smiled at her "Me either. I tried to keep my work life separate from personal but it gets hard when you work with the same people everyday and go through what we do." He picked up the file "Should we go?"

"Yes, but Hotch?" She looked up at him "Thanks for coming and checking on me that night. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you that night" she gave his arm a slight squeeze before they walked towards the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything!**

*****During the Case*****

It didn't take a profiler to notice that something was going on with JJ. Hotch was being overprotective of her and he was the only one who worked with her in the field. The team didn't say anything yet but they thought they just might have to wait for JJ to tell them.

Hotch sighed when he noticed JJ flinch as the crime scene photos. The team had split up and Hotch and JJ went to talk to the police and look through the case. "JJ are you okay?" he asked softly. When JJ nodded, he added "You know you can tell me anything right JJ? I won't tell a soul no matter how much I do"

JJ sighed and looked at her boss and now best friend. "Hotch. They all have a history of being abused. Some by their fathers others it was their husbands." She bit her lip and looked down. "Then they had to go through this hell." She blinked away some tears. Hotch came and sat on the table by her.

"Jen, is it too soon? Seeing these woman being tortured. It has to be hard on you. I know it is. But is it too soon. Do you want to go back to Quantico and help Garcia?" He asked, worried about her.

"No!" She said suddenly. She sighed. With a softer voice she looked at him "No I don't Hotch. I want to be here. I want to do this."

Hotch nodded "Okay but can you answer something for me?" He saw JJ nodded "It wasn't the first time Will hit you was it?"

Just as JJ was about to deny it Garcia called. "Sir I found him" She gave them an address. JJ called the rest of the team while they ran to the car.

*****On the Plane Ride Home*****

JJ decided that she was going to the whole team about her and Will because they wouldn't stop giving her looks of pity. She sighed and felt Hotch squeeze her hand before she stood up "Guys, I need to tell you all something but I need you to stop looking at me with pity in your eyes. I am fine." She took a deep breath. "Will and I are getting a divorce. We have had problems since Hotch and Emily saved me. He wanted me to just return back into my normal self but I couldn't do it. Pretty soon he thought I was cheating on him and we just decided that it is best to get a divorce. I am fine guys I promise. Hotch has been helping me with a lot of the legal stuff.

The entire team started asking questions at once. JJ started to feel overwhelmed and Aaron could see it "Guys," He said standing up "lets let JJ get some coffee and relax she has had a hard day. If you have questions take them to me and if I think you need to know I will answer them.

JJ gave him a small smile before walking off to get a cup of coffee. He followed her and pulled her into a hug "It is going to be okay" He whispered into her hair. She just nodded.

JJ pulled away a few moments later. "Thanks Hotch. I am gonna go sit down"

"I'll come with" They went and sat on a couch. Eventually, JJ fell asleep with her head in Aaron's lap. He sighed and smiled down at his friend. Rossi Came and sat on the chair across from him.

"How is she?" He asked

Hotch sighed "I know she hasn't been sleeping. Henry told Jack that today." He looked down at her. "That is how I found her. I went to Haley's to get Jack and they told me about seeing Henry at the park. It was the day she called in saying he was sick. Jack said, Henry told him that JJ and Will were at work so I thought it would be a good idea to check on her. She was so sad and brokenhearted when I saw her at her house. She ripped every picture of her and Will up. I remembered when Haley left me, I saw it coming but the pain is unbearable. JJ had more pain in her eyes then I remember having."

Hotch looked up to see the older man nodding at him. "I swear if I see that son of a bitch. I will teach him a lesson"

This time it was Hotch's turn to nod. "If you see him tell me before so I can help." He sighed "At least she is sleeping now"

****Okay so private message me or review and tell me what you liked or even better tell me what you didn't like. Is there a certain way you want another member of the team to react? Should JJ have been abused in the past?****


	6. Chapter 6

****I do not own anything****

****I read this story where readers reviewed and gave a plot and they wrote a one-shot with that plot. I am thinking about doing this. If I did, who would review with a plot?****

JJ sat in her office with the door shut. They got back from the case but she had to finish her paperwork before picking up Henry from her parent's. She sighed, rubbing her eyes when Garcia came running in.

"What the hell?"

"No JJ! I get to say that. What the hell? Were you ever going to tell me about what happened with Will? You told Hotch last week and then you tell everyone else but me on the way back here. You go to your office but I'm guessing you weren't going to come find me after. Don't I deserve to know? I'm Henry's freaking godmother!"

JJ sighed. "I'm sorry Pen. I was going to tell you. But.."

"When. When we're you going to tell me?"

"When we got off the plane"

"But you didn't. You came here. What happened JJ? when did you start running to Hotch? you guys aren't that close. When did you stop telling me everything before you told the rest of the team?"

By this time jj had tears in her eyes "he showed up at my house pen. What was I supposed to do? Lie to him?"

"You still didn't tell me! " and with that Garcia stormed out of the office and let to go home.

JJ let her tears fall but there was a knock on the door. "JJ?" It was Hotch. He entered "I heard someone yelling. Are you alright?" He looked up and saw her tear struck face "jj what happened?" He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed harder into his chest as she was holding on to his shirt like his life depended on it. "Shhh JJ its alright" Hotch tried to calm her down.

"Garcia" She sniffed "Hates me! She freaking hates me. I didn't tell her about Will and now she hates me" She continued to cry.

Hotch sighed "She doesn't hate you" He rubbed her back "She is just upset."

She shook her head. "Yes JJ that is all it is." He rubbed her back. "Lets get going. You can finish the file tomorrow. I think you need to see Henry." He gave her one last squeeze before pulling away. JJ nodded and grabbed her purse.

Hotch had picked Henry up while she sat in the SUV. They had all eaten dinner together and now Henry and Jack were having a sleepover together in Jack's room. Hotch and JJ were watching the news when there was a knock on the door. Hotch got up and answered the door "Hey Emily. What are you doing here?" He asked politely.

"Can I talk to JJ?"

Hotch nodded and led her to the living room "Jen, Emily is here. I am going to go meet Rossi and Morgan. Ill be back in an hour or two."

"Okay. I'll be here. I'll put Henry and Jack to bed soon." She gave him a small smile and moved over so Emily could move over. "Hey"

She smiled "How are you?"

"Okay. Hotch has been helping. He made dinner for Henry and Jack tonight." She looked down.

"What else is going on JJ? If it was just a normal break up you would have called me and Garcia and we would have watched movies all night and drink win" She laughed. "But you are staying with Hotch. It was more then a break up wasn't it?"

JJ sighed and looked at the TV "He hit me Em. He apologized right away but he has done it before." She looked at Emily "I am a freaking FBI agent and I couldn't protect myself from my own husband"

Emily looked at her knowing she didn't want her pity. "What is the number to that chinese place you like?"

**WITH HOTCH, ROSSI, AND MORGAN**

The three men were sitting at a bar talking. They did this every time they got back from a case unless the whole team went out.

"How is JJ doing?" Morgan asked.

"I thought she was doing better but I don't know" He sighed "Tonight, Garcia found out before JJ could talk to her and she got really upset. JJ was convinced that she hated her. I had to calm her down and tell her she was just upset. I don't know if she believed it. I think she is still hiding something. I don't think I even got the full story yet. Emily is over there talking to her now."

Rossi sighed "Garcia can overreact sometimes. We all know this."

Hotch and Morgan nodded. "Yeah she can. She will have to get over JJ's decision. It's not like she was never going to…." Morgan stopped talking mid sentence and got up.

"Derek?" Hotch asked but he and Rossi soon saw what he saw. Will

The other two men got up and started walking up to him with Derek "Will" Derek said. When Will turned around he was met with Hotch's fist to his hand.

"What the hell?!" Will got up but Rossi held him back as Morgan held Hotch up. The other two men wanted to get a punch or two in but they knew it wouldn't work out well.

"If you ever go towards JJ or Henry again I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will beat you so hard you forget what planet you live on!" Rossi took Hotch out to the car.

Morgan looked at Will. "If you mess with them again I swear I would hold him back next time." and with that. The boys were in the vehicle and one their way to their homes.

Hotch walked into the apartment and notice the boys when in bed, Emily was gone, and JJ must have fallen asleep in the chair waiting for him. He sighed and picked up the chinese containers and threw them in the trash. He grabbed the two wine glasses and set them by the sink and looked for something for himself to eat. He sat down at the table and eat some cereal. He didn't notice JJ get up. She walked into the kitchen and gasped when she saw the blood on his swollen hand. "Aaron what happened?" She grabbed an ice pack for him.

"I'm fine JJ"

Not pushing the subject. "Okay you're fine. But will you tell me what happened?"

He looked down at the bowl "We went to the bar like we usually do but this time. We ran into Will but I couldn't help myself. I had to tell him to stay away from you. But once I got over there I didn't want to do that I just wanted to beat him to death. Morgan had to hold me back. I punched him once. I think I broke his nose."

JJ had wide eyes "Hotch you could have gotten hurt. He could have hit you back."

"JJ I am fine. But it would have been worth it if it had happened. Just to know you are safe." He gave her a smile. "Lets go to bed." Hotch sat his bowl in the sink and led JJ to his room. "You sleep in here tonight. You have been sleeping on that couch the entire weekend"

"Hotch you slept in the crappy motel beds for a week"

"So did you!"

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win. "Goodnight. Thank you for everything" She gave him a hug and watched him walk to the couch.

JJ laid down in Hotch's bed and actually found some comfort in it. She snuggled into his pillow and took in her surroundings . She would have never thought that her and Hotch would be as close as that are now. She slowly fell asleep in the middle of the king sized bed.

****Thank you so much for reading my story. I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I have a virus on my laptop that makes things a little difficult. I am getting it taken care of this weekend. I am also a freshman in college so I have a lot of homework to do but I am two weeks away from a break. Review and tell me what you think!****


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Criminal Minds!**

****Check out my 50 Criminal Minds Prompts. You guys get to pick the plots for 50 one shots and if you are lucky, you could get to pick 2. Also, I hope everyone is enjoying this story.****

JJ woke up in the morning and looked around. She smiled. She was in Hotch's guest room with Henry. They had been living with him since Will had been staying at the house, seeing if she would come back. Hotch had gotten her and Henry's stuff one day without telling her. He went when will wasn't home. She smiled when she saw Henry still sleeping beside her. JJ quietly got up and walked into the see her boss, best friend, and as of last night boyfriend cooking pancakes. She bit her lip and hugged him from behind.

Hotch turned around and looked at the girl who had her arms around him. He smirked "Hey there" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey" She mumbled against his lips before pulling away and getting a cup of coffee. She sat on the counter and watched him make breakfast. She thought of the last month. She had caught Will in bed with Henry's babysitter, he hit her, Hotch found her, She got full custody, Garcia was pissed, she got over it, she moved in with Hotch, and after three weeks with her boss they realized they loved each other but didn't admit is for at least five days. She smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Hotch asked as he put her pancakes on a plate.

"You." she smiled and kissed his cheek. He stood in between her legs and kissed her forehead.

"Should we tell the team about us or do you want to wait a little?" he asked holding her hands.

She looked at him "It would be fun just to keep this little secret to ourselves for now but if you want to tell them then I am happy with that" She smiled "as long as I have you I don't care."

"I'm not going anywhere but we can wait. It would be a little fun" He kissed her cheek. "How about we don't tell them, but if they ask we will tell them?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Sounds great, but you can't wear your blue shirt. I might not be able to control myself if you have that on" She mumbled before kissing him softly. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hotch nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for access which she granted. They were just beginning to explore each other mouths when JJ pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" He pouted just as Jack walked into the kitchen "You're good"

JJ giggled as she detached herself from him and jumped of the counter. "I know" She smirked. She sat at the table next to Jack "Morning Jack"

"Morning Aunt JJ!" he gave her a hug. Hotch sat his pancakes in front of Jack. He started to destroy them. "These are amazing dad!" He exclaimed as the adults laughed at him. Not long later Henry entered the room and sat on his mother lap, still half asleep. Hotch smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and her son cuddling at the kitchen table.

JJ kissed Henry's head "Hungry little man?"

Henry nodded and took a bite of JJ's pancakes.

JJ sighed as she hung up the phone. She got up and walked into Hotch's office after knocking. "Hey." she said softly with a file in her hand. She noticed his blinds were closed. JJ walked over to him and handed him the case file. "I can call Jessica if you want to look over it?" She asked.

He nodded and stood up "I'll let the team know"

She smiled "Okay" She hesitated before kissing him. After a few moments she pulled away "I am sorry. I know we said none of this at the office, even after the team know but I just needed it." She stated before walking out to call Jessica.

Hotch was confused until he looked at the case file, it was a case involving children Henry's age. He sighed and walked to the bullpen "briefing in ten minutes" he told his team. He walked to JJ's office and sighed "are you going to be okay?" He asked more softly the usual.

JJ nodded "see you in the conference room. She started before walking out.

Hotch sighed. He knew JJ wanted to keep work and home separated but for him at the moment it was hard. He walked into the conference room and saw that everyone was there but JJ. He stood up. "This case is going to be hard on JJ okay so let's be aware of that but also do not go tiptoeing around her. She hates that and we all know it." He paused as the pictures came up on the screen "Five boys have been missing. Each age 2-3, missing at some kind of public place in the middle of the day. First one is Evan Zimmerman. He went missing 2 weeks ago was found on Monday. Eliza Baxter and Judah Gibbs we taken 2 days after the last one and found on Wednesday. Lastly, Melissa Jones and Adalie Homa were taken a week ago. Wheels up in thirty." He walked out to go find JJ.

A week later they were on the plane on the way home. Everyone was sleeping except Hotch and JJ. This case was hard on them. They didn't say anything they just sat there and stared out the window. "I want to tell them" JJ blurted out.

****Here is chapter 7. I am getting my laptop fixed tomorrow :). I have to be up until at least midnight so I can register for classes for next semester. This means that I am going to write my 50 one-shots! YAY haha so here we go!****


End file.
